Promise You
by dragonpeach
Summary: Kris dan Tao sama-sama berjanji. apa jadinya kalau kris melupakannya? summary kacau, cerita pasaran. YAOI story. KrisTao fanfict


Promise You

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS KAISOO

Main Cast: KrisTao / Taoris

Other Cast : EXO member

Rating : T (Untuk sekarang, bisa berubah nantinya)

Genre : Romance, Angst, Sad.

Summary : Janji yang sudah sejak kecil dibuat harus terlupakan karena sesuatu hal yang menimpa sosok Yifan. Semua cast yang terlibat dalam ini adalah Milik TYME, yang kebetulan berada dalam naungan SME. Cerita sepenuh nya milik saya! MILIK SAYA *plak* YAOI STORY! BOY X BOY! KRISTAO STORY.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

Seoul, 23 November 1998

"Gege menanam apa?" tanya seorang namja kecil berumur 5 tahun kepada namja yang tua darinya. Namja yang ia panggil gege itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Oh, ini pohon kenangan." Jawab namja tinggi yang tentunya lebih tua dari namja tadi.

"Pohon kenangan? Apa itu ge?"

"Ok, Tao. akan gege jelaskan. Kau tau, gege memberinya nama pohon kenangan karena ia akan menjadi saksi persahabatan dan kasih sayang kita. Dan Tao, kau mau berjanji sama gege?"

"Berjanji? Hmm, baiklah. Tapi, janji apa, ge?"

"Berjanji akan selalu bersama walau apapun yang terjadi. Beranji untuk tidak saling melupakan walau kita terpisah dunia. Berjanji untuk tetap menjaga perasaan dan kasih sayang antar kita berdua. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, ge. Tao berjanji akan selalu bersama gege walau apapun terjadi. Berjanji untuk tidak akan melupakan gege walau kita terpisah dunia. Berjanji untuk tetap menjaga perasaan dan kasih sayang antar kita berdua. Gege juga harus berjanji seperti Tao!"

"Baiklah, gege berjanji. Dan pohon ini menjadi saksi janji kita, Tao. kita harus bisa menjaga pohon ini berdua. Sampai kapanpun."

"Ne, Arachi."

Mereka berdua menanam pohon kenangan tersebut disebuah taman dekat dengan rumah mereka. yah, Tao dan Kris –namja yang dipanggil 'gege' oleh Tao tadi merupakan sahabat kecil.

.

.

.

Seoul, 23 November 2013

Hujan deras sedang melanda kota Seoul sore itu. tampak seorang namja berambut hitam sedang berlari kearah halte untuk berteduh. Melihat kearah langit yang mendung, dan sesekali ia memainkan tangannya diatas benda persegi yang ia gunakan untuk menghubungi seseorang. Merasa bosan, ia menenkan beberapa nomor. Ketika hendak menghubungi seseorang, seseorang menabraknya dari samping. Membuat smartphone nya terjatuh.

"M-mianhae, aku tadi terpleset. Jadi tak sengaja menabrakmu. Maaf."

"It's ok. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya."

"Park Chanyeol. Aku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Huang Zi Tao. panggil saja Tao."

"Kau orang cina? Tapi bagaimana bisa kau lancar dalam bahasa Korea?"

"Ya, memang, aku orang cina. Keluargaku sudah lama pindah ke Korea. "

"Oh, begitu. Hei, hujannya sudah berhenti, aku duluan. Bye."

.

.

.

Namja yang berambut hitam kelam –Tao, sedang menikmati alunan lagu yang sedang masuk kedalam gendang telinganya melalui headphone yang bertengger dikepalanya. Ia tampak menghayati lagu yang ia dengarkan, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar panggilan dari eommanya sendiri.

"Tao, apa kau didalam? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap sayang?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban

"Yixing, coba kau cek. Apa Tao tertidur atau bagaimana? Sepertinya dia lupa kalau kita akan pergi makan malam ke kediaman menjemput keluarga Wu kebandara."

"Ne eomma."

Yixing –gege Tao berjalan kelantai 2, tepatnya kamar Tao untuk menyuruh panda itu bersiap-siap. Yixing tiba didepan kamar Tao. awalnya ia mengetuk beberapa kali, tidak ada sautan dari si empunya kamar. Yixing dapat mendengar Tao yang sedang menyanyikan lagu rapp. Yixing pun membuka pintu kamar Tao.

"Tao, apa kau tidak ingat. Kalau kita akan pergi menjemput keluarga Wu kebandara?"

"Ommona, aku lupa ge. Memangnya kita pergi jam berapa?"

"Kata eomma sekitar 2 jam lagi. Ayolah Tao, segera bersiap-siap."

"Ne gege."

Skip

Mereka sudah tiba dibandara. Mereka masih menunggu kedatangan keluarga bermarga Wu tersebut. Tak lama, orang yang dimaksud datang menghampiri. Mereka saling melepas rindu dan meninggalkan bandara bersama-sama menuju kediaman keluarga Huang untuk sekedar makan malam dan berkumpul bersama.

Setibanya dikediaman keluarga Huang, Tao membantu keluarga Wu membawa barang bawaan mereka masuk ke rumah. Mrs. Huang pun mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam mereka.

Hidangan makan malam ala keluarga Huang telah tersaji secara rapi. Mrs. Huang dan Yixing selesai menyiapkan semua. Dua keluarga itu duduk dan berkumpul kembali setelah lama berpisah.

Tao duduk berhadapan dengan Kris. Tao dari tadi tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya itu. Sang empu yang dari tadi di pandangi seperti itu berdehem, merasa risih dengan cara Tao menatapnya. Tao yang sadar dengan intruksi Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Nah, Kris. kau mungkin sudah lupa dengan keluarga Huang, bukan?"

"Ne,"

DEG

Satu kata, 'ya', bagaikan pisau yang menusuk hati panda satu ini. Ia begitu kaget dengan jawaban Kris tadi. Bagaimana tidak, saat ia berpikir kepulangan Kris dan keluarganya dari Kanada akan menjadi saat dimana ia dan Kris kembali ketempat mereka selalu bersama.

Tak hanya Tao yang kaget akan jawaban Kris, kelurga Huang juga tak kalah kagetnya. Mr. Wu yang tau dengan jawaban anaknya tadi hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Mr. Wu pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya ketika mereka masih berada di Kanada. Mr & Mrs. Huang yang menyimak cerita Mr. Wu hanya terdiam, mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mr & Mrs. Wu saat merasakan kejadian itu. Yixing masih tetap menyuap makanan masuk kemulutnya. Sedangkan Tao? Ia begitu serius mendengarkan cerita Mr. Wu tanpa mau kehilangan satu katapun.

Acara makan malam mereka pun selesai. Mr & Mrs. Wu dibawa kekamar tamu untuk istirahat disana. Bagaimana dengan Kris? Mrs. Huang menyuruh Tao untuk mau berbagi kamar dengan Kris.

TAO POV

Namja berambut hitam itu masih berkelut dengan pikirannya. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana penjelasan Mr. Wu tentang Kris. Tao berjalan kekamar duluan karena harus membersihkan kamar tersebut karena Kris akan tidur dikamarnya. Ia mengambil selimut cadangannya dari lemari.

Setelah semuanya beres, Tao beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Riak air membasahi tubuh tinggi berkulit kuning itu. Selesai mandi, Tao memakai baju kaos putih bermotif tribal pattern dan celana jeans selutut. Ia melihat Kris sudah terlelap diatas ranjangnya. Tao tak tau ketika ia mandi tadi Kris masuk kekamarnya dan langsung terlelap.

Tao tersenyum miris mengingat penuturan Mr. Wu mengenai Kris. Ia menyentuh wajah rupawan itu dengan jemarinya.

FLASH BACK

"Kejadiannya sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang dari universitasnya, seorang pengendara mobil dengan kecepatan yang tinggi menabrak Kris. Itu menyebabkan Kris harus kehilangan kemampuannya mengenal orang-orang, mengenal tulisan dan ketidak mampuannya membaca, bahkan mengingat segala hal. Ia bahkan sempat koma selama 1 bulan. Dan dokterpun menyuruh kami untuk membantu Kris mengingat hal-hal yang sangat berharga bagi Kris. Dokter menyyuruh kami untuk bisa mengingat memori Kris dimasa kecil. Karena dari sanalah ia akan mampu mengingat berbagai hal lainnya."

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ok, ini ff kedua aku untuk KT.

ini baru preview doang. Sejujurnya aku ragu buat post ini. Ini kan ceritanya aneh banget. Ancur banget. Yah, pokoknya gak banget lah buat dibaca.

Harapan saya sih semoga saja ada yang mau review ini FF buat lebih baik kedepannya.

/tebar kiss/ /kabur/


End file.
